Why Can't You See Me?
by Carebeark5
Summary: Dante has feelings for his best friend Lulu but she is so caught up with a new man that she doesn't see what's right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

Lulu Spencer made her way to Crimson her arms laden with packages as she heard her cell phone ring in her purse, with a frustrated sigh she made her way over to a nearby bench. Putting down the packages she hurried to answer the call, "Hello," she answered.

"Hey are you almost here because Kate is getting impatient." She heard her friend Maxie exclaim.

"When is she not impatient," Lulu replied with a laugh. "Yes I'm almost there and I have everything she asked for."

Picking up her bags again she heard someone step up behind her, "Hey can I help you with those?" a man asked as she turned around.

"Oh uh thanks," she replied with a smile.

"I'm Brent by the way." he said extending his hand to her.

"Lulu, nice to meet you."

****

Dante was making his way to the police station he decided to take the route near the water, when he spotted Lulu talking to some guy. He knew it shouldn't effect him so much, Lulu wasn't his girlfriend she was just his friend but for some reason his wished that guy would just get lost. Lately he had felt that perhaps his feelings for his best friend had changed but this, seeing her here tonight with this guy just cemented that fact. Waiting to see what would happen he watched her walk away with him which only made his feel worse, but how could he tell her the truth. She probably wouldn't feel the same way.

****

"You can just put those right here on the desk," Lulu said as she pointed to her desk. She then introduced him to Maxie who she knew was dying to know who this new guy was. "Well I better let you get back to work," he said. "But before I go can I ask for your number, maybe we could get together sometime for dinner or something."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Oh my god, he was cute." Maxie said as she she peeked into one of the bags.

"I know, right." She replied as she plopped into her chair.

That night she had promised Dante that they would go see a movie and then have dinner at Kelly's so she headed home to change before he showed up at her door.

As she was brushing her hair she heard a knock at the door and went to grab her coat off the hook near the door, "Hey, so what movie are we seeing tonight?" She said slipping into her jacket.

Dante knew seeing her tonight would be hard but he couldn't bring himself to cancel their movie night either, "Well there's that new action flick."

"An action movie? Umm I think we've seen enough guns and chases to last a lifetime in out little town." Lulu replied with a laugh.

"But there is that new horror movie that just opened yesterday."

"And we both know you love horror movies. Alright we'll go see that then."

At the theater they bought their tickets and stopped for some snacks before heading in to their seats, Dante noticed when they first started hanging out that she always liked to sit in the very middle of the theater. When he had asked her why she liked that spot so much she said that she liked being able to hear the sound all around her. So he followed her up the steps as they stepped around others already in their seats to get to the middle.

Since they had been friends for so long he knew a lot of things about her that no one else knew, like the fact that she liked chocolate candies mixed in with her popcorn for the salty/sweet flavor. That she hated tomato juice but loved ketchup and tomatoes (which he always thought was odd). But those were the things that made her the girl that he always wanted to spend time with.

Another thing she loved were horror movies and with her the gorier the better and he would never admit it to her but he secretly hated it. Some of the movies that she had dragged him to had been really freaky they had even given him nightmares but somehow she was just fine. She would laugh at the cheesiness of them which surprised him usually girls were the ones clinging to their boyfriends during these movies. But this was Lulu Spencer and she was not your usual girl.

Halfway through the movie Dante was tempted to cover his eyes but he didn't want to look like a baby so he sat through it, if she could do it he could do it too. That was until he was caught off guard when something on the screen jumped out at them and he jumped out of his seat. Relaxing back into his seat he looked over at Lulu hoping and praying that she hadn't noticed, just then she glanced at him and laughed.

"Yeah I saw it," she said trying not to laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie they made their way over to Kelly's for dinner, it was a little tradition of theirs that they are their together at least once a week. He had made it though the movie but now sitting here across from her it was harder for him to not say anything about his feelings. It took all the strength he could muster not to blurt out his true feelings for her after what he had seen earlier today. This was one of the first times in his life when he could ever remember feeling jealous and he wasn't even sure there was anything to be jealous over.

Yet somehow he knew that even if this guy hadn't caught Lulu's attention, there one day would be a another guy who would and he really wanted that guy to be him. But who was he kidding they were friends and she probably only saw him as a friend. Of course she would probably never feel the same way he did about her, so in the end he was doomed to spend the rest of his life liking someone who never even knew it.

"Dante? Earth to Dante." Lulu said as she waved a hand in front of his face snapping him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what were you saying."

"I just asked you to pass the ketchup," she said as he finally handed it to her. "Where were you just now?"

"Oh just thinking about a case," he lied as he started eating his food which was slowly getting cold.

"Is it a big one?" she asked knowing he really couldn't tell her the details.

"Uh...yeah really big case."

"Well I hope you crack it then." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. But um enough about me how was your day?"

"It was going horribly until I met this cute guy on the pier, he offered to help me with my bags too. It's good to know that there are still gentlemen out there."

"Oh ya what's his name?" he asked hoping for more information.

"You just want to do a background check on him don't you?"

"What no...I was just wondering."

"I was joking, geez." She said laughing at the face he made. "His name's Brent."

After dinner he dropped Lulu off at her apartment and said goodbye before heading home to his place. He knew tonight he wouldn't be getting much sleep not with everything that was on his mind. Tonight he not only learned that he had feelings for his best friend but that she liked another guy and that this guy whoever he was had asked for her number. It was only a matter of time before he lost her altogether and he knew it.

Dante lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling in the dark, he knew he had to tell Lulu the truth but now that she liked this new guy there was no way she would feel the same way about him. But he just couldn't stand seeing her with that guy. 'What if she was wrong and he was lying to her about everything, that was a possibility, right?' he thought to himself as he went over to his desk and wrote down the guys name on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget it. He was going to do a little background check when he went into work the next day. It was a good idea and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it himself, but if it would spare her the pain of learning that this new guy wasn't as honest as he said he was then it was definitely worth it.

The next day he fired up his computer and typed in the name "Brent Davidson" and let out a groan as he realized that the guy had no prior criminal records, not even so much as a parking ticket. He was everything she had said he was and now that he knew it it made him feel like he had lost her for good. Why now when he finally realized that he had feelings for her, did this new guy have to show up and ruin things. If this new guy hadn't showed up he might have had a chance but now he would never know how things would have turned out.

****

Lulu was just kicking off her shoes after a long day of work when the phone rang, leaning over she picked it up on the third ring. "Hello," she said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Hey Lulu? It's Brent from the other day."

"Oh hey," Lulu said immediately sitting up with a smile on her face.

"So I was wondering if you had plans for Saturday?"

"No as a matter of fact I'm free."

"Alright well how about I pick you up at 7?"

"Sure sounds good."

****

Dante was sitting at the bar nursing his glass of beer, when someone covered his eyes with their hands. "Am I supposed to guess who this is?" he asked knowing full well it was Lulu he could smell her lavender shampoo as soon as she touched him. "Lu, I know it's you I mean who else would sneak up on a cop when his back is turned. Lulu stepped out from behind him and took a seat next to him.

"Can I have a beer too Coleman," she said as she turned to look at Dante. "So where have you been for the past week, it's like you've been avoiding me."

"No I've just been busy with work lately."

"Ah well I have some news that guy that I told you about he called and we went out on Saturday."

"Oh that's great."

"Come on aren't you happy for me?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"Of...of course I'm happy for you. Why wouldn't I be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dante hated the fact that Lulu had a date that night, he hadn't stopped obsessing about it all day long which made work extremely hard. He couldn't count the number of times one of his buddies had to tap him on the shoulder or call his name to get his attention throughout the day. Everyone had noticed that something was up but no one bothered to ask about it because they could tell that whatever it was he didn't want to talk about it.

****

That night Maxie helped Lulu get ready for her date with Brent she had no idea where he was taking her but he had told her to dress formal. As she was finishing her hair she heard a knock at the door and turned to answer it, "No let me remember you want to keep the guy waiting." Maxie said. "Geez didn't your mother teach you anything," she muttered to herself.

"No see my mom was too busy teaching me useful things," Lulu said with a laugh as Maxie finally opened the door.

"Hi, Maxie was it." Brent said extending his hand to her as he glanced past her at Lulu.

"Yes, nice to see you again. Come on in."

"I'm just gonna grab my coat."

They pulled up outside the Metro Court and Brent handed his key over to the valet, as he climbed out of the car and made his way over to open the door for Lulu. "Why thank you."

"Your welcome," he said as he took her hand in his."

Walking inside Brent gave his name to the hostess as she led them to their seats, Lulu smiled as he came over to her side of the table to pull out her chair for her. He had even waited for her to sit before he took a seat as well. She had never met a man that was a true gentleman. "So how was your day?" he asked her as the waiter brought them a bottle of wine.

"It was great, how about you."

"It's definitely getting better." He said which made Lulu smile.

The waiter a younger boy who had obviously only been working there for a short time had brought their entrees to the table but as he went to set the plate down on the table he tripped and dropped the plate on Brent's lap. "My new suit it's ruined!" He yelled jumping out of his seat in rage.

"I...I'm so sorry sir." The boy stammered.

"No, do you know how much this suit costs."

"I'll pay to have it dry-cleaned."

"It was an accident, Brent," Lulu said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry I yelled at you." Brent said to the boy who looked to be nearly in tears.

After the incident the rest of their date went off without a hitch and even despite his outburst Lulu had had a really great time. Maybe the best time she had ever had on a date.

The next day as soon as Lulu walked into Crimson she was pelted with questions about how her date had gone. "Di you kiss him?" "Are you going to see him again?" "Are you gonna be moving out because...?"

"Maxie one question at a time, please. It is too early for my brain to comprehend."

"Sorry, but how did it go?"

"It was great, but no I'm not moving out it was our first date so don't go planning the wedding just yet."

"Did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek yes."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

At lunch that day Lulu headed out of the office, she needed to get away from Maxie and he incessant questions, so she headed over to Kelly's. She had been there so many times she didn't even need to look at the menu to know what she wanted. After she had ordered her food she noticed Dante walk in and take a seat at the counter.

"Hey Dante, over here."

"Oh hey," Dante said as he turned around to see Lulu sitting across the restaurant.

He took a seat next to her despite the fact that he had been trying to avoid her today. Last night was her date with Brent and he definitely didn't want to hear about it, he knew it would be too hard to hear that she had had a good time. 'But what if she didn't have a good time,' he thought to himself. 'It was a possibility, right.'

"So um how was your date?" he asked.

"It was great I think he's going to ask me out again soon." she said with a smile.

"Oh...thats great." he said trying to sound happy for her even though inside he felt his heart breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante knew that Lulu had a date with Brent that night, she had told him yesterday that they were going to see a movie and then out for dinner. And he hated it. Everyday when she told him about Brent and how nice he was, or something funny that he said; it made it even harder for him. He hated how it made him feel and that he would probably seem like a jealous boyfriend but he knew what he had to do.

That night he showed up at the theater, sitting on one of the benches he waited for them to show up. He watched as they walked in together hand in hand. His heart broke as he Brent led her to the ticket counter and bought their tickets, placing a hand on her lower back to lead her to the food counter. That was supposed to him taking her to the movies, holding her hand, buying her her favorite candy, which he knew was Reese's peanut butter cups. He bet Brent didn't know that about her.

He bought a ticket and followed them into the theater taking a seat a few seats behind them, he watched them throughout the whole movie all the while wishing that he were the one sitting next to her. When the movie ended he exited the theater trying to remain hidden so Lulu wouldn't know that he was there, unfortunately she turned and caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh um just seeing the movie, it sounded good." he lied knowing she would never believe him, she knew him too well.

"Can I talk to you for a sec. Alone?" she said as she pulled him aside.

"Dante, I know you didn't want to see a chick flick. I practically have to drag you to them when I wanna see them. So why are you here?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this guy."

"Dante." she said obviously angered at him following her. "He's a great guy, I don't know why you are acting like this."

"Because I like you..." he blurted out accidently.

"What?" Lulu said shocked by his outburst.

"I..I mean I don't want you to get hurt." Dante said trying to cover what he had just blurted out with his big mouth.

"No you said that you liked me?" She said pointing her finger at him.

"Alright the truth is I do...like you I mean. I have for a while." Dante said worried about how she would react to the truth. Would she throw herself into his arms and admit that she had feelings for him as well or would she push him away.

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just say that you'll give us a shot. I mean what do you have to lose?" He asked reaching out to her.

"I...Dante. I mean I would give you a chance but what about Brent?" she asked.

"You have only been on a few dates with him and he doesn't know you like I do. We can go on a date and you can see if you really want to be with him or with me."

"I don't know I just, I need to think about this." She said pulling her hand back from his.

"Alright, I'll give you some time but please just think about everything we have been through and really think about what the future could be like for us." He said as he watched her walk back to where Brent was standing.

****

Dante wasn't sure what her decision was going to be but he hoped and prayed that she would pick him because he didn't know what he would do if she chose Brent. He didn't think he could stand being around her if he couldn't be with her. It would just be too hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu lay in bed that night thinking about what Dante had said, how could she have been so blind that she couldn't see it. Couldn't see what was right in front of her. She and Dante had been best friends for a while two years now and in that time they had grown extremely close but she had never imagined that he actually had feelings beyond friendship for her. But things weren't that easy, she was seeing Brent now and he was a really nice guy.

She didn't know what to do she didn't want to lose Dante as a friend but she didn't know if a relationship was the best idea between them. What if something happened in the future that caused them to break up, they wouldn't be friends anymore and she definitely didn't want to risk it.

The next day she still hadn't decided what she was going to was agonizing sitting at her desk at Crimson pretending to be working when she couldn't think about anything else. Just then her phone rang, "Hello Crimson." she answered.

"Hey Lulu it's Brent. I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Yeah I'm free, alright I'll see you tonight." she replied as she hung up the phone.

That night Lulu arrived at the restaurant where she noticed Brent waiting for her, when he saw her walk in he waved her over and stood to let her sit down before pushing in her chair. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" Lulu asked a little more nervous about tonight than she had thought she would be.

"I'm great."

"Um...Brent I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." he said as he reached over to grasp her hand in his.

"I wanted to talk to you tonight because I felt this was something you needed to hear in person. I like you a lot but I don't think we can see each other any more," she explained.

"What? Why not?" he replied angrily releasing her hand.

"It's not you, it's me. I don't think now is the right time for me to be with you."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure but I might have feelings for..."

"Don't even say it."

"But...I just don't want to hurt you. I'm not even sure if things will work out with us."

"You are not breaking up with me," Brent leaned in to whisper to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Lulu replied thinking that she had to have heard him wrong.

"I said this isn't over, no one breaks up with me. I'll say when were over."

"Look um...Brent. I'm gonna leave now." Lulu replied standing up.

Brent grabbed her arm roughly, "I'll call you later and you'll see were meant to be together."

Lulu left the restaurant as quickly as she could, she couldn't believe she had actually thought he was a great guy. He was clearly nuts. But at least she had ended things with him and now she would have all the time she needed to think about things with Dante. As she entered her apartment she tossed her keys on the table by the door and collapsed on the couch. Brent's reaction to her breakup had not gone the way she had expected and it had even left her a little shaken.

Even though things were not settled between her and Dante she had always confided in him and tonight was no different, he was the one person she wanted to talk to about what had just happened.

"Hello."

"Dante, can you come over? I need to talk to you." Lulu said clutching the phone tighter than normal. Just the sound of his voice had calmed her down some and she felt better already.

"That was fast," Lulu replied as she opened the door to see Dante standing there.

"Yeah you sounded like you needed to talk right away so here I am," he said hoping this was about her decision. He didn't want to push her but it was killing him not knowing what she had decided.

"Yeah, um I went to see Brent today. To tell him that I couldn't be with him anymore because I didn't think it was right to string him along when I wasn't sure about things right now."

Dante just sat and listen as Lulu tried to explain because he felt like that was what she needed right now. But he was jumping up and down inside at the though that she and Brent were over.

"So are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean ending things with him was the right thing to do and I realized what a jerk he really was. I can't believe I didn't even notice it before."

"Did he do something to you?" Dante asked as he reached for her hand.

"No, he just said that no one breaks up with him. That things weren't over between us. It just kinda freaked me out a little but I'm fine."

"Do you want me to track him down and..."

"No Dante, don't go asking for trouble alright."

"Alright but if he bothers you again, you just call me alright?"

"Alright and Dante about what you said yesterday."

"Yes."

"I don't know if I have the same feelings as you do I mean I never really thought about you as anything other than my best friend. But I am willing to give it a chance," she said.

Dante broke out in a wide grin, "Really? You won't regret it I am going to take you on the best date you have ever been on."

"Oh really? I can't wait to see this." she said with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains, stretching she rolled over and noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. Curious she sat up and grabbed it wondering what it could be.

Lulu,

I told you I would give you a date you will never forget. So get dressed because breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. You know I heard from someone that it's the most important meal of the day.

Dante

Lulu smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Maxie sitting at the island. "Hey did you noticed that little note that Dante made me place on your pillow this morning?"

"Yeah I saw it. Did he let you know what else he has planned for today?"

"Nope he wouldn't tell me a thing. But look he made you breakfast." Maxie said pointing to the stack of pancakes and sausages sitting on the island.

"Wow, this looks great." She said as she took a seat.

"Yeah I know, I'll admit I stole some of it." Maxie said with a laugh.

"I can see that."

Lulu noticed a note next to her plate, picking it up she tore it open to read it.

Lulu,

After your breakfast get dressed and head over to the spa. Don't worry I talked to Kate and got you a day off of work. So just enjoy yourself.

Dante

Lulu couldn't believe he had gone through all this trouble just to make sure she had an amazing first date together. He was right this was definitely a date she would never forget. After enjoying herself at the spa one of the attendants handed her an envelope with a smile on their face. "That handsome gentlemen told me to give this to you when you were done."

"Thank you."

Lulu excitedly tore open the next envelope wondering what he had in store now.

Lulu,

Now that you are completely relaxed why don't you go back to your apartment and see what I left there for you.

Dante

Lulu made her way back to her apartment and found a dress box with a note attached.

Wear this tonight. I know you will look beautiful because you always are.

Dante

Lulu squealed with delight as she opened the box to see the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She didn't know what they were doing on their date but she couldn't wait to see him. After getting ready for their date, she wondered what she was supposed to do next. There hadn't been another note so she was unsure if he would just show up or if he had something else up his sleeve. Just then the phone rang and Lulu grabbed it up on the first ring, "Hello."

"Hey you ready?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Of course I did, you deserve it. Meet me on the pier." he said before hanging up.

Lulu walked down the stairs leading to the pier and didn't see Dante anywhere, but there were tiny twinkle lights illuminating the whole pier and she even noticed a table set for two. Just then Dante came up behind her, "You like it?" he asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful," were the only words she could get out at the moment.

"I'm glad you like it," Dante said with a smile as he led her over to the table. Pulling out her chair for her before moving around the table to sit across from her.

"I can't believe you did all this, I mean I know you said it would be a date I would never forget but all this..."

Dante leaned over as he lifted the silver lid covering their plates, "I made your favorite."

"Wow, you cooked too?"

"Yep."

Lulu didn't know what else to say but she knew in that moment that it was inevitable she was falling for her best friend. She only prayed that nothing would go wrong because if it did and she lost him she didn't know what she would do then.

After they had finished eating Dante clicked a button on the remote he had near him and the sound of music drifted in the air around them, "Care to dance."

"Of course," she said as she stood and placed her hand into his.

The two began to dance under the stars with only the sound of the waves crashing into the pier and the music coming from the small speakers Dante had set up. It was like they were the only two people in the world at that moment. What they didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

After their date Dante drove Lulu back to her apartment, stopping outside the door. Usually he would have just walked in with her but that was when they were just friends. Things were different now, they were on a date and he wondered if he should kiss her or just say goodnight.

"I had a great time tonight, you were right you did make this the best date ever." Lulu said with a smile.

"I had a great time too and I'm glad you like it." Dante replied just as Lulu leaned in and gently kissed him. When they pulled apart a moment later Dante had a big goofy grin on his face which caused Lulu to laugh.

"Do you want to come in?" Lulu asked.

"Sure," Dante replied as she unlocked the door and he followed her inside.

Brent came out from around the corner in the hallway, he had followed them from the pier back to her apartment. 'She welcomes him in on the first date,' Brent thought to himself. 'Well she wont get away that easily.'

Lulu tossed her purse onto the chair as she flopped down on the couch, Dante took a seat next to her. He was glad things had gone so well, maybe now she would see that they were perfect for each other. "You want something to drink?" she asked as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll have a beer." Lulu came back into the room with two bottles and handed him one.

"So do you think we'll have a second date?" Dante asked.

"After tonight?" Lulu said pretending to think about it for a second. "Yes of course."

Dante let a sigh of relief, "You had me worried for a second there."

"There's just one thing I want you to promise me."

"Sure anything," Dante replied as he turned to look directly at her.

"You have to promise me that we'll always be friends."

"Of course we will." Dante said as he pulled Lulu into his arms.

After Dante had left, Lulu tossed their bottles in the trash then decided on a warm soak in the tub. Filling the tub with warm water and vanilla scented bubbles she stripped and climbed in, tonight had been amazing and she looked forward to many more nights like it. Dante understood her like no one else ever had. Sinking down in the water up to her chin she closed her eyes and relaxed. Lulu jumped when she heard the sound of glass shattering in the other room, "Maxie? Is that you?"

Lulu sat up in the tub to listen, when she heard no response she grabbed the towel of the rack near the tub and wrapped it around herself. Grabbing her comfy bathrobe that hung on the back of the door she put it on and tied the sash as she padded down the hall the the living room.

"Maxie? Are you here?"

Seeing glass on the floor Lulu walked over the to the table, a picture frame was on the floor and she sighed as she bent to pick it up. It was a photo of her and Dante at a baseball game last summer. Placing the picture back on the table Lulu went to the closet to get the broom, opening the door she screamed as someone grabbed her. At first she was caught off guard and she had no idea who it was that had grabbed her or why they were in her apartment. The man had grabbed her arm roughly, "You dumped me for that loser."

"Brent, what are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"I let myself in, you needed me. You're making the wrong decision."

Lulu knew she had to do something, she wasn't entirely sure what he was capable of and she didn't intend to find out. "Please, let me go."

"Why would I do that?"

Lulu knew he wouldn't let her go no matter what she said so she did the only thing she could think of at the time, she kicked him as hard as she could in the nuts. Brent released her hand and cried out in pain, "You wont get away from me."

Lulu took the opportunity to bolt from the apartment, throwing open the door she raced down the hall. Hitting the keys on the elevator she willed it to hurry up, she didn't have much time before he would come after her.

The elevator door pinged open as she got in and pressed B for basement, just as the doors closed she noticed Brent racing down the hall after her.

As soon as the doors opened she ran out of the apartment building and made her way to Kelly's. Opening the door she ran up to the counter, "Lulu?" Mike said as he noticed her out of breath and wearing only a bathrobe.

"Mike, can I use your phone?"

"Sure you can but what happened to you?"

"I...I'll have to tell you later."

Mike showed her to the back, "Here, take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

"Hello."

"Dante can you come get me?" Lulu cried as soon as he answered.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Just come right away. I'm at Kelly's."


	9. Chapter 9

Dante drove over to Kelly's as fast as he could, he knew something was wrong with Lulu. He could always tell just by the sound of her voice. The usual ten minute drive took only five before he parked outside and opened the door to Kelly's. When he walked in he noticed Lulu seated at the counter in just a bathrobe and her bare-feet.

"Lulu," Dante said as he walked in and took a seat next to her. "What happened to you?"

"Can...Can you just get me out of here?" she cried.

"Of course, come on I'll take you back to my place."

The drive to his apartment was completely silent, Dante kept stealing glances at Lulu who did nothing but stare out the windshield. Unlocking the door to his place he ushered her inside and had he sit on the couch. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"After you left I decided to take a bath and...and I was in the tub when I heard glass shatter. I went to see what it was...I just thought it was Maxie and when I looked in the living room I noticed that picture of us was on the floor. I just thought it fell off the table so I went to the closet to get the broom and...he jumped out at me."

"Who, who jumped out at you?" Dante said wishing he hadn't left her alone.

"Brent."

"That guy you were dating?"

"Yeah."

Dante noticed that Lulu was shaking and he knew it wasn't because she was cold. "It's alright Lulu your safe here. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just grabbed me but he really scared me."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He said that I wouldn't be bale to get away from him, that I made a mistake. I just kicked him and ran."

"Wait here."

"No...where are you going? Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, I'm just calling Lucky." Dante assured her as he took his cell phone into the other room to call her brother. If Brent was still at her apartment then they would get him for sure. Coming back into the room Dante handed Lulu a pair of his pajama pants and a t-shirt, "Here there probably gonna be too big on you but you'll be warmer."

"Thank you." Lulu said as she took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Dante looked up as Lulu entered the living room she looked tiny in his t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. "Hey, feel a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah did you talk to Lucky?" she asked hoping that they had caught Brent and that he would never be able to come near her again.

"Yeah he went to your apartment but the guy was long gone." Dante replied hating that this guy was still out there somewhere.

"I was so scared Dante, I didn't know what he was gonna do?" she cried as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhhh, I know. I won't let him come near you ever again," Dante replied.

Dante held Lulu until she had fallen asleep looking down at her, he realized how innocent she looked and he vowed that no matter what he would make Brent pay for what he did to her.

Lulu awoke the next morning with Dante's arms around her, she had never felt so safe in her life. In that moment she knew that she had made the right decision in taking the chance on Dante. Sure they were best friends and she was still afraid that if something happened and they broke up she might lose him as friend. But the risk was worth it, she was falling for her best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Lulu woke up to smell of bacon, sitting up on the couch she saw Dante standing at the stove with his back to her. "Hey," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're finally awake." He said turning around. "Have a seat breakfast will be ready soon."

"I didn't know you could cook?" she said taking a seat at the island.

"Yeah course I can, I'm Italian." Dante said as if he was shocked at the thought.

Dante turned and set a plate in front of her, "Wow this looks great." He then grabbed a plate for himself and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for last night," she said as she took a bite of the eggs.

"You don't have to thank me. Of course I would be there for you. I love you." Dante said to her without thinking about it. When he realized what he had said he prayed that the admission wouldn't scare her away. He knew he was probably moving too fast.

"You love me?" Lulu asked as she stopped mid-bite, a little caught of guard by what he had just said.

"Yes, I do. I..I'm sorry I know were going to take things slow and we have only been on one date but..."

"Dante, Dante." She said grabbing his arm. "Stop talking." "I love you too." Lulu admitted before he could yammer on some more.

"You do?" he asked as he broke out in a huge grin.

"Yes I do."

"I love you," Dante said again as he came around the counter, pulling her of the seat he stood in front of her. "So much."

Lulu smiled as he bent down to press his lips to hers, his hands tangled in her hair as her hands moved up around his neck. She let out a tiny moan and he parted her lips with his tongue. Picking her up he placed her on the counter top and moved to stand between her legs, their kiss becoming more passionate just as his phone trilled in his pocket.

"Sigh, are you serious." he said as he reached into his pocket to see who it was.

"Who is it?" she asked with her hands on his shoulders.

"It's your brother." he said moving back a little so she could jump down.

Hitting redial he waited for Lucky to answer, "Lucky, did you find the guy?"

"No we went to his place and it was completely cleared out he might have ran but just make sure Lulu is still careful."

"I will, thanks for letting me know." Dante said as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Lulu asked hoping.

"They checked out his place and he was long gone along with all of his stuff. Lucky says he may have fled town but that you should still be careful."

"I hope he's gone but I also don't want him out there doing this to someone else."

"I know, sweetie."

Dante picked up his cell phone off the counter, "Who are you calling?" Lulu asked as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"Work, I'm calling in sick today."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, I wanna spend the day with you."

After calling the station Dante joined Lulu on the couch, "So what are we going to do all day long?" Lulu asked with a grin.

"Hmmm..." Dante replied pretending to think about it.

Lulu reached over and grabbed a stack of cards out of the drawer where Dante kept them, "I only came in a robe and I have no money on me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's play strip poker." She replied with a grin.

"I like the way you think." Dante said as he grabbed the cards from her and began to deal them out.

In the first round Lulu won with four of a kind, "I think you owe me one item of clothing." She said reaching over the coffee table as he took off one of his socks.

"A sock really?"

"It is an item of clothing, now deal." He said as he handed her the cards.

Lulu beat Dante two more times and off came the other sock as well as his t-shirt and Dante was beginning to think she was cheating. "Are you sure your not cheating?" he asked knowing just how skilled she was at cards.

"Of course not. Just because your losing doesn't mean I'm cheating."

"Darn it," Dante said as she showed her cards and he lost once again.

"Pant's please." Lulu said with a laugh as Dante undid his belt and dropped his pants to the floor.

"Alright well I will win this next round and then we'll see who's gloating."

Dante flipped over his hand and showed Lulu his cards, "Ha, see I told you." Dante said with a smile as he watched her pull his shirt over her head. "Hey no fair," Dante said seeing that her hair was covering her body.

"We didn't make any rules beforehand, therefore deal with it." Lulu said with a smirk knowing she was getting to him.

Dante tossed his cards aside and moved across the table towards her, "Oh really no rules whatsoever?" he said as his lips brushed against hers.

"None." she said against his mouth as he pulled her closer. Her breasts crushed against his bare chest, skin to skin as his hands tangled in her silky hair. The kiss was just getting heated when they heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe they'll just go away." Dante said with a groan.

But the knocking persisted before the door opened and in walked his mother,"Oh jesus I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Olivia said as she averted her eyes.

Lulu immediately darted the bedroom leaving Dante with his mom as he reached for his pants and pulled them on. "Ma, couldn't you at least wait till I answered the door before just walking in?"

"You weren't answering so I just let myself in. But from now on I'll make sure I announce myself first." Olivia said. "But might I say it's about time."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ma!" Dante said his face turning red with her comment.  
"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to bring you this." she said as she handed him a casserole dish of lasagna. "You can have it later," she said with a small smile.  
"Yeah I might have a huge appetite by then," he said jokingly.  
"I'll just leave you two alone so you can..." Olivia said as she walked out of the room.  
Dante placed the lasagna on the counter before he walked to the bedroom, "Lulu she's gone you can come out now."  
"That was so embarrassing." Lulu said walking out of the bathroom fully dressed once again.  
"So where were we?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.  
Lulu gave a little laugh as his lips met hers, her hands went up to tangle in his hair as he pulled her closer to his body. Backing her up towards the bed they pulled apart only long enough for her to climb up and lay down before him. Leaning down over top of her, Dante supported his own weight as his lips met hers once again.  
"Dante, you here?" They heard a voice call out from the other room. Lulu pushed Dante away from her as she realized who the voice belonged to.  
"Yeah I'm here," Dante said as he met Lucky in the living room.

"Hey sorry to just barge in but I thought you might wanna know..." Lucky began as he noticed Lulu walk out of the other room fixing her blouse.  
"Lulu...uh sorry to interrupt but I was just telling Dante that we checked Brent's house and it looks like he ran. All his clothes are gone." Lucky explained quickly wanting to leave. He didn't want to think about what his little sister was doing before he had interrupted.  
"Really?" Lulu said looking a little worried.  
"Don't worry Lu, we'll find this guy." Lucky said putting his hand on her shoulder for support.  
"I won't let him hurt you ever again." Dante said.

After Lucky had left Dante turned to Lulu, "So where we were before we were so rudely interrupted." he said flirtatiously as he pulled her close.  
"Dante...I know I'm usually strong and I don't let things bother me but I'm scared."  
"Come here." he said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be alright. If I have anything to say about it you don't have to be scared anymore." Dante said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll do anything to keep it that way."  
"I love you, Dante." she said glancing up at him.  
"And I love you."

"You know what, I know exactly what you need." Dante said as he pulled away and left the room.  
"Where are you going and what are you up to?" she asked.  
"Just sit down and I'll call you when I'm ready."  
"Hmmm...alright."  
Lulu waited impatiently on the couch, she had tried to sneak into the bedroom to see what Dante was up to but he had shooed her back out the living room when he spotted her.  
"Are you almost done?" she asked.  
"Yep all done." he said as he walked out to meet her. "Follow me and close your eyes."  
Lulu stood up from the couch as Dante took her hand in his, "Cover those eyes." When she had her eyes closed her led her to the bedroom, "Are your eyes still closed?" he said making sure she wasn't peaking. He knew she wasn't very patient. When he tried to surprise her at christmas time she always searched for her presents beforehand and opened them when he was at work. She would even go to the trouble of wrapping them back up so he wouldn't know.  
Stopping at the bathroom door he led her inside, "Alright open?"

Lulu opened her eyes to see what he had planned. Her smile grew wider and she noticed his large porcelain tub had her favorite scented candles all around it. He had even brought flowers in and placed them around the bathroom and the radio on the counter top was playing some of her favorite soothing music. "You did all this for me?" she asked turning to face him.  
"Of course I did. You deserve it."  
"No one has ever took the time to do anything special for me before." She said near tears.  
Dante walked forward and took her in his arms, "For a girl like you? That's had to believe."  
"So do you think we'll both fit in there?" she asked with a wink. She laughed when Dante's eyes grew as wide as his smile.  
"What you don't want to?"  
"Wha...of course I do. I just didn't think you would be ready for that. I mean we just started dating."  
"Dante, we may have just started dating but we have known each other for a long time now. And what about last night and earlier?"  
"I know we came close but I didn't think it was actually gonna happen." Lulu smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and then undid her pants as they dropped to the floor. Dante stood glued to his spot mesmerized by her. The next thing he knew she was sitting before him in his bathtub. "Are you gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there gawking?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dante couldn't strip fast enough, clothes were flying everywhere before he stood before her completely naked. Lulu moved back as he slid into the tub in front of her so they were facing each other. Dante sucked in a breath as he felt her foot touch his upper thigh and he knew she was teasing him as she moved it up and down his leg. Catching her off guard he grabbed her ankle under the water and pulled her closer to him so that she was straddling his lap. Dante heard her emit a small gasp.

Putting his arms around her he pulled her close as he kissed her passionately, the feel of her breasts against his chest turned him on in ways he couldn't even imagine. "Mmm, I love you Lulu."

"I love you too." She replied breathlessly.

Lulu leaned her head against Dante's chest, the water was beginning to cool around them and she knew they should probably get out soon since they were both getting pruney. Yet she felt so content in his arms and she didn't want to break the moment. "That was amazing," Dante said breaking the silence.

"Mmm hmm." Lulu agreed as she felt him shift. Before she knew what was happening he was lifting her from the tub and carrying her to the bedroom.

Lulu laughed as Dante plopped her down on the bed, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"You don't have to wait any longer." She said as he leaned down to kiss her.

A few hours later Dante looked down at Lulu who was fast asleep with her head on his bare chest. The covers had slipped down a little ways and he reached down to pull them up over her shoulders. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky but he loved the feel of having her in his arms. With a sigh of content he finally let himself fall asleep as well.

What the couple didn't know was that someone was watching them, with a telephoto lens trained on the bedroom of the apartment. 'That little slut,' the person thought to themselves. "It looks like I'll have to send them a little message."

Dante awoke the next morning to Lulu watching him, "Hey how long you been awake." He asked moving a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"A little while."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Cute? Guys don't want to look cute they want to be manly, macho. You know ruggedly handsome."

"Haha," Lulu laughed.

"You think that's funny?"

"I'm sorry b...but yes." Lulu tried to say through her laughter.

"Oh yeah." Dante said as he lunged forward and began to tickle her. "Is that funny."

"D...Dante s..stop." Lulu squealed with laughter.

"Say your sorry."

"No way."

"Say it or I won't stop."

"D...Dante a...alright. I...I'm sorry." she managed.

"I forgive you." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Dante yawned as he stretched and looked over at Lulu, she was still fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful, her hair was splayed across his pillow and her hand was up near her cheek. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head as he quietly climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Lulu loved her coffee and he knew she would want a cup when she woke up.

After starting the coffee he shuffled barefoot to the door to get the newspaper, opening the door he leaned down to get it when he noticed a picture sitting on top of it. Picking it up to see what it was he was shocked to see a picture of him and Lulu from last looked around but didn't see anyone, someone had been watching them last night and he wanted to find out who it was. When he did no one could hold him responsible for what he did to that person."Damn it," he said angrily as he punched the door frame on his way back into the apartment.

Just then Lulu shuffled in sleepily, her eyes were half closed and her hair was in disarray. "What's going on?" she asked in a mumbled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, baby."

"It's ok but you have to tell me what's wrong?" She said as she walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms. He tried to hide the picture without her seeing it.

"What's that?" she asked seeing something in his hand as he tried to put it behind something else on the counter.

"It's nothing Lulu."

"It's definitely something, let me see it."

"Lulu, your not going to like this but I think someone is watching us." he said as he reluctantly handed her the picture.

"Oh my god, someone took this? Someone was watching us last night?"

"Don't worry I'll find out who it was. No one will get away with this." He said as he pulled her close again.

Lulu was still worried about this person whoever it was that was watching them, she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. That jerk Brent, she still couldn't believe she had ever thought he was a good guy. But Dante always had a way of making her feel safe, safe in his arms.

"I think you should stay with me until we catch this guy." Dante said as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"That would make me feel safer. Oh and I think you should get some curtains so no one else will be peaking in on our private moments." she said trying to find the funniness of the situation.

Lulu sat in her bedroom trying to decide what she would need to bring over to Dante's, she wasn't sure how long she would be staying with him. Dante was supposed to come over later to help her bring her stuff back to his place. She had already packed a suitcase, her bag of toiletries and was debating over packing another bag when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me babe." Lulu smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Hey," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey you all packed?"

"I think so, I'm not sure how much I need to bring over but I guess If I'm missing something we can just come pick it up."

"Yeah." he said as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Wow all this?" he asked seeing the bags she had packed.

"Well a girl needs her clothes and shoes." she said with a laugh.

Dante picked up one of the bags to start his trips to the car, "Wow what do you have in this one bricks?" he said jokingly.

"Very funny. You just need to use those muscles, let's go." she said as she picked up one of the other bags and followed him out the door. After packing up the car they headed back to his place.

"All that moving has made me hungry." he said heading for the kitchen.

"You're always hungry."

"Ha you got me there. But I'm a growing boy I need my food."

"You are not growing anymore, don't use that as an excuse."

"How about I make us both a sandwich."

"Sounds good. I'll put my bag in the bedroom." she said heading that way as he watched her leave the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Day

Dante was chopping vegetables in the kitchen, he was hoping to surprise Lulu with dinner when she got home from work. Unfortunately everything was not going according to plan, he wasn't a very good cook so he had called his mom twice for assistance. He hoped the food would still be edible in the end.

"Hey," Lulu called as she stepped off the elevator.

"Hey how was your day?" he asked dropping some pasta into the water.

"Fine. Wait are you cooking? You never cook." she said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm trying to impress you."

"That's so sweet. But you don't need to impress me."

"But I like doing things for you."

"Need any help?" she asked grabbing a knife off the counter.

"Sure you can chop the tomatoes."

Lulu stood at the counter chopping tomatoes for the sauce while Dante grabbed the rest of the ingredients they would need. While dinner was cooking they started making the cake for dessert.

"Wow cake too, you went all out."

Dante started to mix the ingredients for the cake with the beater when it shot a spatter out of the bowl hitting Lulu in the face.

"Hey," she said in shock as he laughed at her. "That was not funny."

"Oh I think it was." he replied.

Lulu turned and grabbed the spoon off the counter sticking it in the bowl and flinging it at him, "Oh it is on now." he said grabbing a handful of flour and tossing it at her.

It turned into an all out battle with food flying everywhere, the only sound was the laughter coming from both of them as they chased each other though the apartment.

"Look at us, we are completely covered in the entire contents of your kitchen," Lulu said giggling as they tried to catch their breaths. They were sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen, bowls were tipped over on the counters and various substances dripped off the side of the counter and onto the floor.

"Look at my kitchen," he replied with a laugh. He noticed some chocolate sauce on Lulu's cheek and he leaned forward to have a taste.

"I'll race you to the shower," Lulu said making sure to get a head start as she looked back and noticed him leap up quickly.

"Hey no fair you got a head start." He said coming up behind her.

"Well maybe I'll just have to make it up to you." Lulu replied leaning in to capture his lips with hers.

"Mmm I won't argue with you there."

Once in the shower Dante grabbed the loofah that was hanging on the faucet and began soaping it up, "Turn around I'll wash your back." he said running the sponge over her skin.

Lulu sighed as the hot water hit her body, that coupled with Dante's feather light touches had her moan in delight. "That feels good." He even helped wash the flour and other substances which had mixed in her hair.

Taking the sponge from him she began to do the same for him, running the sponge across his abs she felt him grab her and push her against the tiled side of the shower.

"Hey, I wasn't done." Lulu said not caring in the least.

"I'm clean enough. I need you now." He said lifting her so she was the same level as him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

After an hour they emerged from the shower together, Lulu was wrapped in the new bathrobe he bought for her and he changed into a pair of sweatpants. When they noticed the mess in the kitchen, the mood was ruined as they both sighed. "I guess we should clean up the mess," Lulu said.

"Yeah, I know your right but I really don't feel like it." he said turning to look at her.

"Good me either."

While Dante was out getting them some food, since they never really had a chance to eat anything what with the food battle that ensued. Lulu decided to call a maid service to clean up the mess they had left in the kitchen. They worked quickly managing to come in and get the place cleaned before Dante arrived home with the food.

Dante made his way to the elevator his arms full of groceries, he had bought some of Lulu's favorite foods and couldn't wait to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Stepping inside the elevator that would take him to his loft, the doors swung shut and he noticed a picture taped to the inside. Dropping the groceries he grabbed the photograph it was of a blonde woman tied up, her mouth gagged and it said two words "SHE"S MINE".


	14. Chapter 14

Dante felt the blood boiling in his veins, he thought this whole thing with Brent was over finally. They hadn't received any messages or threats lately and everything was going great, until now. He hated that this guy was hanging around and harassing his girlfriend. The woman he loved with all his heart. If this guy did anything to hurt her, he didn't even want to think about the possibility. He stood in the elevator holding the photo even after the doors swung open on his floor. He wasn't ready to face Lulu yet, he didn't want to scare her but he knew she needed to know.

Grabbing the bags up off the floor, he finally exited the elevator. "Lulu?" He called out as he looked around noticing the kitchen was spic and span once again. Lulu stepped out of the bedroom when she heard him call her name. "Good your back. I'm soo hungry."

"I see you cleaned up the kitchen, that was pretty quick."

"Yes I cleaned the whole kitchen in the short amount of time you were gone. I am superwoman." Lulu joked as she walked over to the counter to peer into the bags.

"Uh-uh no peeking." he said swatting her hand away.

"Well what did you get me?"

"I got some of your favorites he said as he began pulling things out of the bag."

"Oh chocolate, yum." Lulu said reaching for the brownies he had bought.

"No that's for dessert."

"But...But." Lulu said with a pout.

"No that will not work on me, I'm not giving in to the cute pouty face." He said pulling her in close as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Dante struggled through their meal together, he hated keeping anything from her but he didn't want to frighten her. She had been so happy lately and she hadn't had to worry about Brent for a long time, now out of nowhere he was coming back into their lives. The picture was burning a hole in his shirt pocket, he really didn't want her to see it.

"Dante...hello. Are you even listening to me?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry what?" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked if we could have dessert now. What's wrong?" she said reaching over to touch his arm.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About?" Lulu asked rubbing her hand up and down his arm as he stood and reached for her plate.

"Oh it's nothing important. So how about that dessert." he said trying to change the topic.

Lulu wondered what he had been thinking about, ever since he had gotten back from the store he had been acting strange and she couldn't help but wonder why. 'Something must have happened on the way to the store,' she thought to herself. But she knew that if Dante didn't want to talk about it, there was no way to get it out of him. When they were just friends he had often kept a lot of things to himself but she thought things had changed between them since they had started dating. She thought they could tell each other everything, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe he hadn't been telling her everything but she was determined to find out what it was that he was hiding from her.

"Here you go baby." Dante said as he placed a plate of brownies in front of her.

"These look amazing." she said as she grabbed one off the top.

Dante plopped down next to her on the couch and reached for one of his own, "Mmm." he said as he took a bite and smiled over at her.

"You got some chocolate right there." Dante said as he leaned over to lick the crumb off her lips. As he leaned over the picture fell out of his pocket and landed on the couch beside her, "What's this?" she said picking it up and looking at it.

"What's this?" she said picking up the photo that had fallen out of Dante's pocket.

Dante knew he had to tell her the truth now, there was no hiding it from her now. She was like a pitbull when she wanted something and even if he tried to come up with some excuse she would find a way to see the photo.

"Lulu before you look at the photo, I just want you to know I was only trying to protect you. I didn't want you to be scared." he said as she turned it over and glanced at it. He could tell by the expression her face that she was scared and he hated it.

"He's back isn't he?" she said without looking away from the photograph. "I thought maybe it was over, that he was done stalking me and scaring me. I guess I was wrong."

"Sweetie, I know your scared but I won't let him near you. He'll have to get through me first. Don't worry I will find him and he will be stopped." he said taking the photo out of her hands as he pulled her into his arms.

Laying in his arms she did feel safe, she felt like no one could hurt her and she knew with him around no one would. But to know that this guy had come into her life, that she had been the one to invite him and that he was still lurking out there trying to get to her, it drove her crazy.

"I was thinking maybe we could get out of town, just for a while. We could go away somewhere on a vacation, somewhere where he won't find us. Just until he is caught." Dante said to her as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Alright well I will let Lucky know that we are leaving for a little while and that he should be on the lookout for Brent. I'll give him the photo and then we can go." he told her. "I'll plan the whole thing you just worry about packing and don't forget to pack some of that sexy lingerie," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Lulu was excited about the prospect of going away with Dante, this would be their first vacation together since they had started dating. It would be just the two of them with no interruptions, plus maybe they could get Brent off their back for a while at least.

He had been true to his word he had planned the whole vacation and he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her just that she would love it. She hated not know ing where he was taking her but she trusted him. So she packed her bag according to the little he had told her about where they were going and dragged it into the living room.

"Is that it?" he asked seeing her two bags.

"Yeah why?"

"Well usually girls pack their whole closets when they go on trips."

"Well my dad taught me how to pack it all into two bags, you know how he likes to travel." she said with a laugh.

"Alright well let's go." he said as he grabbed their bags and they headed out the door, they would be driving to their destination so it was like a little mini road trip on the way there and back.

"I love road trips," she said as she cranked up the radio as they pulled out on the road.

"Me too, especially when they are with you." he said reaching over to take her hand in his.

"Oh so the cheesy lines make a comeback." she said with a laugh as her favorite song came on the radio and she started to sing a long. "Come on Dante sing with me."

"I don't sing, I'll just enjoy your singing." he said turning to glance at her she looked happy the photo forgotten as they headed out of town. He was taking her up to a little bed and breakfast in the mountains, he had looked it up online and the place was beautiful. Plus Brent would never think to follow them there or so he thought.

Lulu was in awe as Dante drove them up the stone path leading to a cozy log cabin with the mountains as a backdrop. They passed a sign that said Mountain View Bed and Breakfast, this was the perfect spot for her to be alone with Dante and to get rid of Brent. He would never find them here and she knew she would be safe with Dante. "Dante this is amazing." she said as he parked the car.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." she said leaning over to kiss him before they climbed out of the car. He carried their bags inside so they could check in.


	15. Chapter 15

Their room was beautiful it had a large king size four poster bed which Lulu flopped down on as soon as they stepped inside. "I love this bed." she said glancing at Dante across the room.

"I can see that." he said with a laugh as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Dante look at this bathroom." she said stepping inside and seeing the claw-foot tub and huge shower stall in the corner.

"I know they showed it on the website." he said stepping up beside her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "How would you like to test out that tub?" he asked with a grin.

"Hmmm... I like that idea."

Dante ran the water so it was the right temperature and then added bath salts that were on the edge of the tub for guests to use. He watched as she stripped and climbed into the tub before he stepped in behind her and then pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Sigh...I think we should get a tub like this for the loft." she said on a sigh as she leaned back against his chest.

"Oh yeah and just how are we gonna fit it through the door? Are we going to lug it up in the elevator?" he said with a laugh.

"Don't be stupid." she said smacking him on the shoulder. "We're going to hire some hot, muscular guys to install it."

"Uh no way... no hot, muscular guys for you. The only one allowed to be near you is me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, how would you feel if there were hot girls around me?"

"Ok I see your point, no hot guys." she said with a laugh as she turned to kiss him on the lips.

Dante reached over for the bar of soap as he ran it over her back and shoulders, soaping her up all over. "Mmm, that feels good." He picked up the cup he had brought from the other room to wash her hair, filling it with water her dumped it gently over her head. Then used the shampoo, massaging it into her hair. Careful not to get any in her eyes he rinsed it out as before he pulled her back against his chest.

"It's your turn." she said trying to grab the soap.

"No, I have to make sure your clean first." he said with a sexy grin. "Wait right here, don't move." he said as he hopped out of the tub and made his way to the other room butt naked.

"Where are you going?" she said leaning over to try and see out the door.

"I just needed to grab this," he said showing her the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries that were on the table in the other room. Placing it on the floor he climbed back in behind Lulu, reaching for one and feeding it to her.

"Mmm, I love chocolate covered strawberries."

"I know you do that's why I made sure they had some in the room for us."

"You did? Dante that's so sweet."

"Anything for you baby." he said hugging her body close to his.

They sat in the tub until the water cooled and they were all pruny. He grabbed the towel off the wrack wrapping her in it and rubbing her arms to keep her warm from the cool air, before he grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist. Heading into the bedroom, Lulu stopped by the window looking out at the amazing view of the mountains. "Look Dante, it's snowing."Coming up behind her he rested his head on her shoulder looking out into the night.

"First snow of the season," he mumbled against her shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me here," she said turning in his arms to face him.

"Me too, this can be our place from now on. What do you think? You wanna come here every year it could be our little tradition."

"I'd love that," she answered as Dante let go of her and made his way across the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get this," he said holding up the bag of marshmallows he brought as he rifled through the bag for the rest of the things they would need.

"You brought the stuff to make smores?" she said with a smile.

"I sure did, I know how much you love them."

"I hope you brought extra chocolate," she said walking up and grabbing the bag out of his hands.

"Of course I did. I know you like your chocolate."

Cuddling up in front of the fire Dante passed Lulu the metal poker he had brought with him, sticking a marshmallow on it she held it over the flames. When the smore caught on fire Dante grabbed the stick from her and blew it out, "You have to hold it over the flame honey or it will burn."

"I know that I like it a little burnt it makes the inside all gooey." Grabbing two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate she sandwiched them together and took a big bite. Melted marshmallow stuck to her lips as she chewed, "Mmm so good."

"Haha baby you got it all over your face," he said leaning over to kiss her sugary lips.

Dante was making his own smore when Lulu grabbed the second one she had made off the end of her stick. 'He wasn't paying attention to her so now was the perfect moment,' she thought to herself. She shoved the melted, gooey marshmallow into his cheek as she burst out laughing. "Hey!" he said with a shocked expression turning to see her dissolve into a fit of giggles. Grabbing his own marshmallow off the end of his stick he shoved it into her face as well, hitting her in the chin.

"How dare you," she said jokingly.

"Hey you did it first baby, you got what you deserved."

The stick dropped to the floor with a clang as Dante and Lulu both started laughing, leaning in Dante licked the marshmallow off her chin. "Looks like I'll have to make another one," Lulu teased as she grabbed another one out of the bag. When the next one was gooey and warm she pulled it off the stick and placed it onto the graham cracker. When she was finished eating it, she had sticky marshmallow all over her fingers. With a devious smile she wiped her fingers all over Dante's chest.

"Lulu, we just got out of the shower."

"Well looks like we'll just have to take another one."

"Hmmm looks like it," he replied standing from his spot as he lifted Lulu off the floor and raced back to the bathroom with her in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The Next Morning

"Dante after breakfast can we go outside and make a snowman?" Lulu asked sipping her coffee.

"Of course we can."

When they had finished eating Lulu and Dante bundled up in their coats, hats, gloves and scarves before heading out into the cold. "I haven't made a snowman in years." Lulu admitted. "It was something I used to do when my mom was around and one year Lucky made one with me."

"Well now we can make them together," he said as he started rolling the bottom ball and Lulu started on the middle one. Rolling his ball towards the cabin Dante noticed footprints near the bedroom window. He knew that they weren't from him or Lulu so he wondered who could have made them. Following them he noticed tracks from a truck, someone had been watching them and he didn't like it. "Dante what are you doing?" Lulu asked from across the yard.

"Nothing baby," he said rolling the ball back towards her. When he was finished he helped Lulu hoist the middle ball onto the bottom one and they started on the head. Dante used two branches they had collected as hands and stuck in a carrot they had brought out for the nose and Lulu had gathered rocks to use as eyes, mouth and buttons.

"It needs something." Lulu said thinking to herself.

"What?"

"This," she said reaching over and grabbing his scarf she tied it around the neck of the snowman. "There perfect."

"Yeah now that it has my scarf I'm freezing over here," he joked.

"I'm sure you are," she said with a laugh as she stepped up beside him and they eyed their work.

"Sweetie why don't you go inside and make us some hot chocolate while I gather some more wood for the fire," Dante said turning to face her.

"Ok," she said kissing him before she headed for the cabin.

"And babe don't forget those little marshmallows."

"Haha." she laughed as she turned back to look at him before opening the door and stepping inside.

Brent stood at the edge of the property, hiding in the trees surrounding it. He watched as they laughed and threw snow at each other. Watched as they made a snowman together, even as they kissed before she headed inside. He had been watching them last night through the bedroom window, it was supposed to be him in their with her. Not Dante.

He had been waiting for the perfect moment, when she was alone. He had to leave her alone sooner or later and when that happened he would be ready. Now was that moment, he watched as Dante headed for the far side of the house to get some wood.

Dante was whistling as he trudged through the snow headed for the wood pile at the far side of the house. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he been this happy, Lulu was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Memories from last night came back to him as he piled wood into his arms, just the thought that she was inside waiting for him at that very moment was the very definition of happiness. Just then he heard a scream from inside the cabin, immediately dropping all the wood he was holding he raced to the door. Throwing it open he raced inside, Lulu. Lulu baby?" he called out.

Dante raced into the living room where Lulu was standing over top of Brent holding the fire poker in her hand. "Do you have your cuffs or do I have to tie him up?" she asked looking down at Brent in case he got any ideas.

"That's my girl," Dante said proud that she was able to take care of herself. He knew how scared she had been over the past couple of months since Brent had been stalking her and now it was finally over. "No I got them," he said taking the fire poker from her hand. "They're in my bag in the bedroom," he told her as he waiting with Brent in the living room.

When she came back into the living room he was holding the poker at Brent's throat, "Here," she said handing them to Dante.

"Would you like to the honours baby? This guy has been stalking you for months now."

"I would love to." she said reaching over and grabbing Brent's arms as she wrenched them roughly behind his back and cuffed them together. As she did that Dante read him his rights just as he was coming too.

"I'll call your brother to have him come get him, no sense ruining our getaway," Dante said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's finally over baby. We can live our lives without looking over our shoulders."

THE END


End file.
